Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a tube used in the field of chemical, biological and biotechnological processes. Especially, the invention relates to a tube which can contain fluid for in vitro amplification reaction, PCR and/or genotyping.
Description of Related Art
In vitro amplification procedures can be carried out in a small reaction tube which can be positioned within a thermal cycler or another laboratory device. The thermal cycler heats and cools the PCR tubes to achieve the specific temperatures required, especially the specific temperatures required for the polymerase chain reaction. The thermal cycler can provide a rotor or block for handling reaction vessels such as the tubes, especially for rotating the tubes (rotor) and/or heating and cooling.
For detecting the temperature and/or the amount of a specific substance in the tube optical measurements are carried out. The optical measurements determine an optical property of the fluid in the tube, for example a fluorescence signal. Thus, the tube can be irradiated with a light beam and a signal caused by the irradiation with light can be detected. An example for such a measurement is the QIAsymphony RGQ system of QIAGEN, Germany (www.qiagen.com).
WO 2012/006668 A1 discloses a multi vessel ring which comprises a ring body and a plurality of elongate tubes, each elongate tube being integrally formed with a ring body, and being pivotally connected to the ring body between an initial position in which a longitudinal access of each tube is generally parallel with an axis of rotation of the ring body, and a final position in which the longitudinal access of each tube is inclined relative to the axis of rotation of the ring body.